This invention relates to mop squeezing and relates particularly but not exclusively to mop squeezing for mops having a synthetic foam head.
Hitherto, it has been known to use mops having a synthetic foam head or like mop head surface which can be compressed to squeeze the mop. In some cases the mop head has two wings which can be folded over on to one another to compress the mop surface. Such mops incorporate complicated mechanisms to permit the folding over of the mop wings. This in turn, increases costs.
In traditional mops which have cotton or like threads, it has been known to use a mop bucket which has a roller mechanism at the top which can be operated by a foot pedal to, in turn, compress the mop head to squeeze liquids therefrom. Such buckets and mechanisms are quite costly.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a mop squeezing device for a mop having a synthetic foam or like material surface which attempts to overcome one or more of the problems of the prior art.
Therefore according to a first broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a mop squeezing device for co-operation with a mop head having a synthetic foam or like mop surface which can be compressed to squeeze said mop, said mop squeezing device having a mop surface engaging face and displaced opposite to said face, abutment means for engagement with a rear face of the mop head or a part of the mop handle, whereby said mop surface can be squeezed to displace liquids therefrom by placing said mop head between said mop surface engaging face and said abutment means with said mop surface against said mop surface engaging face and cranking said mop handle so that either said rear face of the mop head or a part of the mop handle engages said abutment means and a force can be applied by such cranking and engagement to force said mop surface onto said mop surface engaging face.
It is particularly preferred that said mop and said device be designed so that the dimension of spacing of said mop surface engaging face and said abutment means, and the dimensions of the mop head assist substantially uniform pressure forces to be applied over the whole of the mop surface to affect substantially uniform squeezing of the mop surface when said mop handle is cranked.
It is further particularly preferred that said device be incorporated in a mop bucket and that the mop surface engaging face be above an intended level of filling of liquid in said mop bucket.
It is further particularly preferred that said mop bucket have a protruding means at the bottom of the bucket which extends in a direction away from the bucket towards a free end of the mop handle when the mop head is placed between said mop surface engaging face and said abutment means so that said protruding means can be engaged by a users foot to stabilise the mop bucket during such cranking.
According to a second broad aspect of the present invention there may be provided a mop squeezing device for co-operation with a mop head having a synthetic foam or like mop surface which can be compressed to squeeze said mop, said mop squeezing device having a mop surface engaging face and displaced opposite to said face an abutment means for engaging with a rear face of the mop head or a part of the mop handle, whereby said mop surface can be squeezed to displace liquids from said mop by placing said mop head between said mop surface engaging face and said abutment means with said mop surface against said mop surface engaging face and cranking said mop handle so that either said rear face of the mop head or a part of the mop handle engages said abutment means and a force can be applied by such cranking and engagement, to force said mop surface onto said mop surface engaging face,
said mop surface engaging face having a swivel axis extending in a direction along the length of the mop head when said mop head is so engaged in said device, said swivel axis permitting said mop surface engaging face to swing to, in turn, lie substantially co-plannar with the mop surface and assist in permitting substantially uniform pressure forces to be applied over the whole of the mop surface during such cranking.
It is particularly preferred in this embodiment that the direction of cranking of the mop handle be either towards said abutment means or towards said mop surface engaging face.
According to a further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a mop having a synthetic foam or like mop surface which can be compressed to squeeze said mop, said mop surface being carried on a backing which is attached to a two axis swivel connector between said mop head and a mop handle whereby to permit the mop surface engaging face to assume multi-axis of orientation during operation relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle.
It is particularly preferred that said backing be configured with channels in abutting relation with a rear face of the mop head to assist in liquid flow during compression of the mop head.
It is particularly preferred that there be openings at the ends of such channels to permit easy flow of liquid therefrom.
It is also particularly preferred that there be openings extending transversely to the direction of said channels to further assist in flow of liquid therefrom.